Amore et Morte
by HellionKyou
Summary: Kitty's power evolves. Everyone in the X-mansion thinks Kitty is dead. Kurtty. RnR
1. Chapter 1: Vanish

**Amore et Morte**

**I do not own X-men evo-its Marvels**

**HellionKyou**

**Kurtty**

**Tragic Romance**

**Summary: Shadowcats power evolves, and everyone thinks she is dead...**

**Chapter One: Vanish**

It was a bright and sunny day at the X-Mansion. Everything was peaceful and muntants were enjoying it. Cept one, Kitty Pryde. A eerie feeling casted over Kitty. She fekt ill, like her stomach was uneasy, her head hurt and everything just seemed off. instead of getting dressed, Kitty phased through numbers of rooms until the she was in her best friends room. He was still asleep, walking over and sliding him beside him, she her head resting on his shoulder. At least with him, the dread she felt subsided...for now.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt Wagner awoke, to find the woman he loved more than life it's self asleep in his bed. She looked like she was in pain, and it broke his heart to see her like this. Barely moving, he awoke her. He rolled on his side to meet her gaze.

"Sorry to avake you."

"Yeah, your probably,like wondering why I'm in your bed."

"Vell zhat is ze second zhing zhat came to mind. I was actually vondering vhat vas vrong, you seem like your in pain?"

Kitty sighed. "It's a beautiful day, and I feel like it's the end of the world."

"Bad feeling? maybe you should go talk to ze professor."

"He has enough on his plate, then to worry about my bad feeling."

"Maybe...so tell me zhen."

"Well I can't really explain it. I feel sick, my head hurts, and I feel like something horrible is going to happen to me."

"I vont ever let anyzhing happen to you!" Kurt quickly responded with a bit of growl put behnd each word.

"I know you wont. "She smiled sweetly at him. "Thats why I phased in here."

"Gut at least ve agree on zhat." He laughed a bit. Kitty frowned. "Zhat's vrong?"

"Promise me, if something does happen, you won't go nuculear."

"Keety, I..."

"Promise."

"I can't promise zhat."

Kitty closed her eyes, scooted closer and laid her head on his chest. "Your such a brat."

He wrapped his arms and around her.

:Kitchen:

Lunch hit, most the muntants started pigging out. (Yes, Kurt and Kitty missed breakfast.)

"Hey where's Kitty, and Kurt?" Scott looked around.

"Ah saw Kitty phase ta Kurts room, if thyat tells ya anything." Rogue said as she fixed herself a sandwhich.

"Wow there must be something wrong, with one of them, for kurt to miss out on food." Evan said.

"Well Kitty didn't look so well when she woke up, but she didn't say anything so Ah didn't pry." Rogue said.

"I'm gonna go check on them.." Scott said, while he was walking away Logan stopped him. "Hey..."

"Hey nothing, you think if the half pint didn't tell Rogue a thing, and the elf is missing breakfast, that they are even gonna let you in and tell you whats wrong?"

"I uh..."

"No, their not. Their going to avoid you, and all of us, until one of them is ready to come out of hiding." He said with a thick attitude.

"He's right Scott, those two are closer to eachother than any of us, it would be pointless to pry right now." Jean replied.

Few minutes later there was a puff of smoke. "Kurt...are..."Scott began but was cut off when Kurt just grabbed six sandwhiches and teleported back.

"Oook, well at least he is eating." Scott said after being rudely ignored.

"Ok, Dangerroom in one hour. Don't be late. And don't bother the elf and half pint, they will just have to make theirs up." Logan said and walked away, not wanting to listen to the complaints of the younger generation.

:Kurts Room:

"I'm shocked no one has come up here." Kurt said munching away.

"Logan probably told them all to back off."

"Vhy?"

"He probably knows we will jet if, one of them comes noiseing in."

Kitty was full with two sandwhiches in his system, while Kurt was already down with all four.

"Like, where the hell do you put all the food you eat?"

He just smiled. "Vell ve could go do danger room?"

Kitty stood up "Yeah I'm gonna go get dressed, I like, do not wanna make up danger room with Loagn." She shuddered. But before she could phase, Kurt grabbed her and teleported her to her room, then teleported back to his room, to quickly get dressed he sure as hell didn't want to leave her by herself for long. As soon as he was dressed he teleported back to her room, she had just put her shirt on. "I didn't see anyzhing."

Kitty just laughed. "Now- a- days I like, don't care if you do." She smiled.

Danger room was about to begin and Kurt and Kitty Teleported just in time.

"Well look who decided to join the party." Logan smiled. "Feeling better, half pint?"

"Wait, how do you like, know I..."

"Trust me." Was all Logan said.

Danger room had begun, with all the lasers and claws, it was just a normal day for went threw all the stuff like it was a normal routine. But it wasn't, they never are...out of the blue Kitty was hit hard mid air, she began to fall, and before she hit the ground Kurt teleported, but he didn't make it, she hit the ground rather hard. The session stopped, and they all ran to her side.

Kurt had her in his arms. "Keety, vake up, your freaking us all out...Keety."

Her eyes opened a bit. "Love you..." Her eyes shut her body went limp. Her body began to phase in and out of there and see through.

Kurt did not wait for Logan or the others, he teleported to the Professor. But as he got there, and laid Kitty down by him, she just vanished.

"Vhere did she go?"

"I don't know Kurt and I do not feel her presence. "He said sadly.

"NEIN!" Kurt screamed.

On to Chapter two!

How did ya like it?

Hmm?

comment.

HellionKyou


	2. Chapter 2: Clear

**Amore et Morte**

**Disclaimer**

**Hellionkyou**

**Chapter Two: Clear**

The X-Men surrounded the library, where Kitty Pryde had died, and vanished.

Kurt felt her go limp, and he saw here vanish. Hoping against all hope that she was still alive.

"Kurt it's possible, but..." Kurt cut Scott off.

"She is not dead!" He growled.

"Ah don't believe she is either."Rogue said.

"But we all saw her fall.." Jean said with tears in her eyes.

"You just want to assume tha worst!" Rogue screamed at Jean.

"No I Do Not. I'm just saying..."

Rogue cut her off. "Well stop saying."

"Whoa eveyone calm down."scott said.

"You calm down man!" Kurt snapped back.

Professor X was aloss at words. And his X-Men were attacking one another.

"Hey Shut up!" Logan yelled they all looked at him, with fury in their eyes. Many were crying, others too shocked to even know what to do.

"Everyone go to your room, I will call Kitty's parents."

They all then sepreated.

It was blurry, and still in the room. Kitty got up off the ground, seeing her friends fight, and why...oh they thought she was dead. Unable to bring her self to words. She just watched as her friends attack eachother, and oh, Kurt he was about to blow up. Couldn't Logan smell her? Was she dead? "What the hell is going on! Hello Can anyone hear me?" By time she spoke, they all had seperated. "Professor, don't call my parents I'm like, fine I think." Trying to call out, with no one to hear her.

Knowing not what to do, the professor couldn't hear her, logan couldn't smell her. She only knew of one thing to do. Kurt, get to Kurt.

Kitty phased into Kurts room, he was paseing and breaking things. He was cussing in german. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so she couldn't reach him yet. So she tried her other friends...

Phasing through her and Rogues room, Rogue had left, and there was no tellin where she was.

So Kitty tied Jeans room. The red haired telepath was sitting on ehr bed crying, as Kitty tried yelling at her, she tried yelling in her head but nothing.

phasing through her friend, it sent cold chills down Jeans body.

"You can feel me.." So she did it again, phasing her hand in and out of Jean. But all it did was cause Jean to cover up. It was no use she gave up. It was nightfall, and she figured she could reach Kurt now. She phased out of the door, going right through Loagn.

"What, is this place haunted now?" He asked him self.

"Yeah, by me. What use are your enhanced sence's if you can't even sence me!" She said aloud. Oh if this is some new power, it sucked. She was hurtng her friends and her beloved elf, in this state.

She phased through Kurts room, and he was passed out on his bed, his face covered in tears. Kitty closed her eyes and phased slowly through Kurt to reach him in the dream land.

Kurts dreams were black, he then saw Kitty. "Kurt Tell the professor to help me, I'm like not dead. Help me!" Kurt Quickly awoke, he could feel the could essence of what felt like a ghost. "Keety...ok I vill tell ze professor."

:Library:

"Professor, professor Keety isn't dead! I don't know how, but she reached me in mein dreams and told me to...anyvay she is not dead!"

"Kurt camera's show..."

"No it has to be a growth in her power."

"Alright Kitty focus." He then began to consentrate, so did Kitty, she used everything in her, so he could feel her. She then began to come back into soild form.

"Keety!" Kurt said and jumped on his beloved Kitty.

The professor smiled and called a meeting.

"it appears that Kitty's power has enhanced, she can now not only go invisable, but..."

"Turn into a ghost" One of the muntants said.

"Yes in away, very much alive, but undected." The professor said.

Kurt pulled Kitty to his aid. "I don't care vhat pover you have, just never scare me like zhat again. Ich liebe Dich, Keety." He said and pulled her into a kiss.

Un-aware or just not caring that everyone was watching. They pulled apart.

"About damn time, you two." Logan said

Kitty was blushing. "Stop, like looking at us."

"Glad your back, Shadowcat." Scott said.

"I like, never left."

OHK i think that suked, but i'm posting it anyway, fuck it! lol. If ya hate it, ya hate it, no flames.


End file.
